Nami/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Be considerate of your spell usage during the early game, especially since the cooldowns are long. * Using and in tandem makes a very nice engage. * Nami's can come in very handy for cutting off escapes. ;Playing Against * is a very powerful ability, but has a long cooldown. Take advantage of the situation if Nami misses this ability. * has very long range but travels slowly, it is easy to juke if you see it coming. * Try to avoid fighting an opponent affected by . It lasts a short duration, so waiting it out can help you greatly. Tricks ; is an offensive enchanter that delivers augments and crowd-control capabilities for her teammates. Her well-rounded skill set can turn the of the battlefield, whether it's in helping a fight, or leading the charge. Ability Usage ; Innate *This is a great boost for getting people into lane faster, but make sure that the cost required won't hinder you if a teamfight hits immediately. ; Q *This ability has a long cooldown for a rather unreliable projectile, so consider the shot carefully. Try leading the enemy, targeting places they are going to walk into within the next second. *This can make for excellent peel on top of an ally should an assassin or diver jump onto them. ; W *Ebb and Flow is a fickle ability. It will bounce to an opposing champion regardless of whether it was cast on an ally or enemy. So if you're looking to trade with this ability, keep in mind of this commutative property. Instead of hitting the enemy and waiting for the rebound, you could cast it on yourself and back away as it bounces to the them. *To maximize the amount of bounces out of casting this ability, a good rule of thumb is to throw it on the team with more members present. ; E *You can use this to proc on an ally with very little repercussions. If a fight goes bad, this will help them escape. *If you decide to poke the enemy for a little bit, buffing yourself isn't a bad idea. ; R *This ability is slow, but it has very reliable disruption. It has the capacity to disable an entire team's engage for a quick retaliation. **That being said, don't be afraid of using it to save only one person; saving the team comes first. Runes *The tree suits Nami's enchanter play-style by giving her more power, and providing ways to keep dishing out her spells. ** works very well with Nami, considering that her kit can target both teams. Its cooldown is also very nice in keeping up with the fight. ** provides access to more often, which is a very impactful team-fighting spell. ** isn't that necessary since Nami's core items provide plenty of mana regeneration. If you plan to cast spells VERY frequently, then it's not a bad choice. *The tree on Nami makes her more durable, which really helps against matchups with all-in engages. ** is the best suited keystone compared to the others that simply don't fit her playstyle. This provides some protection if you're playing defensive. ** can act as another benefit she provides from her crowd control, and can even proc without touching her allies. ** helps in really close fights where she needs more power to her sustain. *The keystones don't help in Nami's usual interactions at all, but the some of the other runes are interesting choices. ** delivers Nami's items very quickly, giving her the enemy in an upper hand in the race for power. ** lets Nami get her spells more frequently. With the appropriate build, she can use this advantage to deliver a lot more towards the game. Items works well with items that enrich the aid she provides to her team, primarily when she uses her abilities, or item actives. She benefits from items that grant , , and . * combines some of Nami's core items while saving inventory space for more. Because of this, it is usually taken over . * is a staple item that provides the essential stats needed for Nami's playstyle. Start sticking with your allies by the time you get this item to utilize its full benefits. * is another core item that doubles down by providing a healing field should you need widespread sustain. * immense stats are really good if you battle oppressive engages, but note that it has a Harmony passive, meaning that having at the same time will be problematic. Counterpicks *Since Nami has a well rounded kit, battling her efforts usually comes down to specialized brute force. **Champions such as and dish out challenging amounts of poke damage for Nami to keep up, and play decently during engages. **Champions such as and can counter Nami's spells for a clear shot at retaliation. Category:Champion strategies Category:Nami de:Nami/Strategie ru:Нами/Strategy